1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conductive structure, a lighting fixture and a lighting fixture assembling method, and particularly relates to a conductive structure, a lighting fixture and a lighting fixture assembling method which need no melting.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a lighting fixture always comprises a filament which is melted to a flexible print circuit (FPC), such that the filament can receive electric power and emits light. However, such lighting fixture assembling method is complicated and needs an accurate melting technique, or the filament cannot emit light or even falls off. Besides, if the lighting fixture must be produced via melting, the manufacturer needs expensive equipment and a complicated process, thus the cost for producing a lighting fixture raises.
Additionally, high temperature is generated since the filament generates heat. Accordingly, the filament may be damaged and the yield for the lighting fixture is accordingly affected.